


colour me blue

by malignance



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignance/pseuds/malignance
Summary: "Am I your boyfriend?"His words are as clumsy as ever, not sugar coated, not careful."Do you want to be?"Then again, neither are hers.
Relationships: Evie/Jay (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	colour me blue

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't realise there was such a lack of jay/evie fics so i wrote this 2 contribute

Sparks fly, free and indiscriminate.

The sound of lightning and electricity echoes, bounces off the walls.

A monster arrives at the door.

She can't help but think, this is what great tragedies are born from.

*

Hands, all she can feel are hands all over.

Mal's are tugging at her fingers, pulling her close and tangling them with hers.

Carlos' wrap around her arm, holding her in place, keeping her within reach.

Jay's are pressed against the small of her back, his palm, pressing his warmth against her, keeping her steady, standing.

Her mind feels far, far away.

_They've won, haven't they?_

*

There's familiarity in this, in huddling close for warmth, in being held in secret.

"You think we should stop doing this?"

The words come out slightly muffled, his mouth hidden somewhere behind her hair.

She giggles slightly at the sensation, shifting her position in his arms so she could turn to look at him.

"What's wrong with doing this?"

He sighs, uncharacteristically solemn. 

"It's not exactly... proper, is it?"

She thinks this might be the first time she's ever heard him use the word proper.

"So? I don't really think it matters. But if you really want me to stop coming, I will."

He answers by pressing a kiss against her nape, making her burst into another round of giggles.

That is enough, for now.

*

Doug is the first to ask, and maybe Evie shouldn't be so surprised.

_Are you and Jay dating?_

She laughs it off, pretends it's something funny, just a silly assumption.

The truth is, sometimes she gets confused herself.

Some nights she'll sneak into his room, crawl under his sheets and lay there with him until the sun rises.

She'd never given it much thought, because that was just how they were, that was just the way things had always been.

The Isle had never demanded an explanation for that closeness, that lack of distance.

Auradon doesn't work the same way, she knows.

Still, she has no intentions of letting what they have go, and she has no intentions of forcing an answer for prying eyes either.

*

They're in the middle of a heatwave.

The sun beats down on them, relentless, and still they find an excuse to be as close to each other as they can.

They're not quite touching, but close enough to feel the heat radiating off of each other.

Evie disregards the sweat, the stuffiness, the warmth, and pulls Jay's head down so she can kiss him.

There's not much thought or reason behind the action, but it's not exactly an impulse either.

It just felt to her like there was nothing else to do other than to kiss him.

So she does exactly that.

He kisses back with as much fervour as she, seemingly not startled at all by the sudden direction of what was a fairly innocent afternoon together.

As she twists her body around to straddle his lap, mouth not parting with his for even a moment, she thinks of how inevitable this seemed.

She wonders if he had known too, felt too, that this is where they would be.

*

"Am I your boyfriend?"

His words are as clumsy as ever, not sugar coated, not careful.

"Do you want to be?"

Then again, neither are hers.

"Don't know. What would be different, if I was your boyfriend?"

She tilts her head back, lets it fall against his chest, and thinks about Mal.

Or more specifically, Mal and Ben.

She thinks about the way they are with each other, the way she is when she talks about him, the way he is when he looks at her.

"You could hold my hand, kiss me, play with my hair, think about me when I'm not around, miss me, cook for me, take care of me."

He stops tracing circles over her skin long enough to properly think about it.

"I already do all that."

She laughs, because she knows.

"If you were my boyfriend, and I was your girlfriend, we could do all that in public."

She doesn't think it'll make all that much of a difference, in all honesty.

But still, she is just a little excited.

"Okay, I'm on board."

*

The change comes subtle, and quiet.

No one really notices, except for Mal and Carlos.

Nobody else looks that close, knows that much about them.

"Want to hangout some time?"

And because nobody outside of the four of them know, misunderstandings like this happen.

Evie looks at the boy she can't remember the name of, and thinks about how small he seems compared to Jay.

"I don't really think we should."

She smiles as she says this, which is maybe why he doesn't entirely hear it.

"I was thinking, since the weekend is coming up, we could maybe spend some time together, get to know each other a bit better."

She's saved from having to respond, when Jay comes up behind her, hand quickly sliding around her waist, chest pressing against her back.

The nameless boy deflates almost immediately, instinctively taking a couple steps back.

She tries not to enjoy that reaction too much.

"Sorry, what were you saying about this weekend?"

He stammers out a few incoherent words, before practically running the opposite direction.

Jay frowns.

"What did he want?"

She grins, turning around to press a kiss against his jaw, before reaching up to adjust the collar of his shirt.

"A date, I think."

He scoffs, not entirely surprised.

"You're having too much fun with this."

She shifts around to properly face him, not really agreeing or disagreeing with what he says.

But she laughs, as she reaches her arms to wrap around his neck, leaning up on her tip toes so she can reach him.

"Oh, dear boyfriend of mine, there's no such thing as _too much_ fun."

*

Part of her feels there should be some sort of build up to this, like she should've had this great epiphany one day.

But much like the rest of their relationship, this too comes quick, stealthy.

"I love you."

She half yells, letting it linger in the air between them.

He, is tired, and semi delirious, and thinks this might just be a fever dream.

"Is this really the time?"

The world continues even in the middle of this moment.

Swords clash, people get hurt, they are fighting for their lives.

Evie knocks out her third pirate of the day, and huffs.

"Are you going to say it back or not?"

This is exactly the kind of thing Jay does not want to deal with while in the middle of a battlefield.

He has no time to think, no time to worry about what words are coming out of his mouth, not while he's being relentlessly attacked from all angles.

"I kind of have my hands full here! Can't you wait until this is over?"

Evie, who thinks that given the fact that he won't get a second to think about his answer will mean whatever he says is the real, genuine truth, pushes on.

"No! I can't! You either love me or you don't, I need an answer."

He groans, the sounds of the swords clashing and hitting against each other starting to grate on his ears.

He takes a deep breath.

"I love you. Obviously, I love you. But I really do _not_ want to do this here so can we please pick this up later?"

Satisfied, Evie drops the subject, and the next fifteen minutes are mostly wordless, just the sound of metal against metal and the occasional grunt here and there.

*

Things are fixed, mostly.

Even if Evie doesn't feel as if anything's truly better. They're fixed, for now.

Uma is gone (not defeated, but gone), Ben is back, and things are (mostly) the way they were before.

Maybe tomorrow morning she'll wake up and realise that isn't good enough, that it doesn't mean they're _safe,_ but for now, it's fine.

For tonight, she'll settle.

"What's with the frown, Blue?"

Jay appears, somehow always in her time of need, arms and ears open.

Evie throws herself into his arms, lets him catch her before they both topple over, and sighs into the fabric of his shirt.

"Tired. Sleepy. Exhausted."

The moment her arms wind around his neck he's lifting her up and carrying her over to her bed.

"Pretty sure those all mean the same thing."

She just sighs, tugging on his hand for him to join her under the covers.

He complies, doesn't give a second thought to Mal pretending to be asleep on the opposite side of the room.

"Will you still be my boyfriend, even if one day we lose?"

He stills, for a moment, struck by the sincerity of her words.

She rests her head against his chest, lets the sound of his heartbeat slowly lull her to the brink of sleep.

"You're never getting rid of me. I'm staying put until you decide you don't want me."

Pressed together like this, he can really feel the extent of what the fight had done to her, the exhaustion, the scars, everything.

Still, she smiles, content, as if she isn't wearing hours of fighting and dried up blood on her.

"You're silly. I'll always want you."

He knows he might have to lose one day, concede one battle.

But he also knows, Evie will not be one of those things.

He's held on for this long, so what's another few years?

**Author's Note:**

> yes jay calls evie 'blue' i thought that was a cute nickname so i'm coining it. u heard it here first i'm taking credit for it so if someone else wants to use this nickname for evie they have to credit me for the idea SKLFJSLJF


End file.
